Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)
Mortal Kombat X is an upcoming fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on April 14, 2015. Gameplay Mortal Kombat X features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to choose from multiple variations of each character (3 by default), which changes how that character plays. For example: if you choose Scorpion's "Ninjutsu" variation, you get swords to use in kombat. But if you choose Scorpion's "Inferno" variation, you get the ability to summon a demon from multiple directions to attack the opponent. Variations is perhaps the biggest new gameplay addition in the game. The game will also feature the return of X-Ray moves introduced in the previous title. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy. This was of course in reference to Factions Mode, a new online mode. The game also introduces the "Stamina Meter". The stamina meter is located below the characters' health bars. The stamina meter has two bars which are used when the player does certain things (however, not all actions use a whole bar of the stamina meter). Dashing, for an example, uses stamina. Running from some of the past Mortal Kombat games also makes a return, and drains the stamina meter. Interactables from NetherRealm Studio's previous game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, are also in MKX. One block of stamina is used if you use an interactable. You will gain all of your stamina back by not doing any actions that use stamina for a few seconds. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat (2011) also makes a return in MKX. Just like in MK 2011, you can gain up to three blocks of super meter. You can gain meter by either taking damage from your opponent, or by doing special moves. You can use one block of the super meter to "Enhance" your special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties, etc. By using two bars of super meter, you can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow you to stop your opponent's combo, and push them away. Using all three bars of super meter, allows you to do the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if you land them (for more information, read: X-Ray). Like all past games in the main series, Mortal Kombat X uses 4 buttons for attacks; Back Punch, Front Punch, Back Kick, and Front Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. More to be added.. Plot The game is said to include a new, original storyline "showcasing some of the game's most prolific characters including Scorpion and Sub-Zero, while introducing new challengers that represent the forces of good and evil and tie the tale together." The game takes place in a span of 25 years, starting from where Mortal Kombat finished. The recent trailer revealed that part of the storyline takes place after an alternate Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold timeline, in which Shinnok was defeated by Raiden. Kombatants The game has been stated to have a roster of at least 24 characters, each character will have their own unique set of variations and alternate costumes. Returning Characters *Ermac *Goro (DLC - Pre-Order bonus) *Kano *Kitana *Kung Lao *Mileena *Quan Chi *Raiden *Reptile *Scorpion *Sub-Zero (It's unclear as to which Sub-Zero this is at this point in time) New Characters *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Erron Black *Ferra & Torr *Jacqui Briggs *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Takeda Takahashi Non-playable Characters To be added.. DLC Scorpion: *Gold Scorpion Costume *Cold War Scorpion Costume More to be added.. Downloadable Content *Goro, playable character (obtained by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat X or purchasing it upon release later on) *The Kombat Pass, a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes skin packs and playable characters (at least 4). Goro is not included in this pack. *Gold Scorpion Costume (obtained by getting any of the Mortal Kombat X Kollector's Editions) *Cold War Scorpion Costume (obtained by getting the Mortal Kombat X Limited Edition exclusive to GameStop) Stages *Crossroads * Dead Woods * Destroyed City * Kove * Kuatan Jungle *Outworld Marketplace * Refugee Camp More to be added... Modes A list of the known modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat X. Keep in mind that not all modes have been revealed yet. Singleplayer *Arcade *Versus (player vs. cpu) *Training *Story * Living Towers (requires online connection) *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Endless *Survivor Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Team Battle (online only) *King of the Hill (online only) Factions Read More: Factions Mode Factions is a continuous, affiliation-based Multiplayer mode (introduced in Mortal Kombat X) in which you can compete with other players for points that go to the faction you've chosen. At the end of each week, a faction and player within that faction will be announced as the winners. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, one of which is a faction-specific Faction Kill, a new form of the Fatality. Mortal Kombat X Comic Read More: Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) The Mortal Kombat X Comic is a comic series launched and published by DC Comics in association with NetherRealm Studios, serving as a prequel to the game of the same name. Editions *Amazon Exclusive Import Edition: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Kollector's Box, Serialized Steel Card, Hand Painted Scorpion Statue, Exclusive Steel Pack, In-Game Bonus Content, and Comic Book Volume 1. *Kollector's Edition by Coarse: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Scorpion Figurine by Coarse, Certificate of Authenticity, Gold Scorpion Skin and Kombat Pack DLC. *GameStop Exclusive Limited Edition: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Kombat Pack Downloadable Content, Cold War Scorpion Skin (GameStop Exclusive), and Exclusive Key Art. * Premium Edition (digital download only): **Digital copy of Mortal Kombat X, and the Kombat Pack DLC. Cast To be added.. Development NetherRealm Studios started publicly hiring for the eighth generation development in April 2012. In July 2013, a new Mortal Kombat game was announced to be in development and was said to be released alongside the film series' reboot in September 2015. At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, producer of the web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmed the next Mortal Kombat game to be in production, and that there were intentions of a simultaneous release between the game and a new Mortal Kombat film. In February 2014, actor Kiefer Sutherland revealed his involvement in this "huge game". According to Karen Strassman's (the voice of Kitana and Mileena in 2011's Mortal Kombat) acting resume, the game's working title was Mortal Kombat 2.A PDF file from Strassman's official website. The game's poster was leaked and a new logo was revealed on May 28, 2014, with the game being teased to be possibly announced on June 2 and speculated to be titled Mortal Kombat X. On June 2, 2014, the title was officially revealed as Mortal Kombat X, alongside an official reveal trailer featuring a fight between the iconic characters Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The game made its "first public appearance" at E3 2014 starting on June 10th, where they confirmed and announced multiple characters and stages, and also released additional information and the first ever gameplay of the game. Trivia *Mortal Kombat X is the first game in the Mortal Kombat series to come to PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. **It's also the first game in the main series to come to Steam on day-one that is not Komplete Edition just yet like Mortal Kombat (2011) was in 2012-13, until all DLC have been released completely. ***It is also the fifth game to appear on PC as well. References External links https://www.mortalkombat.com/ Category:Games Category:Downloadable Game Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat X